Hagane no Kokoro
by Alchemist Winry Rockbell
Summary: este es mi primer fic de fma y es un edxwin espero que les guste! si es asi no sean malos y dejen reviews xD
1. Chapter 1

"**Hagane no kokoro"**

Konnichiwa minna-san! este es mi primer fic de fma xD o el primer fic que escribo jeje espero que les guste! weno weno ia vamos al fic -

_**Nota: **este es un universo alterno, aquí Ed tiene 19 años y Al 15, Ed sigue siendo un alquimista nacional, en este fic los hermanos Elric aun no conocen a winry y Al ya tiene su cuerpo (recibe tomatazos y gritos como "ya cállate y empieza el fic de una vez que ia me quiero ir!") ¬¬Uu ok ok ia cállense_

**ADVERTENCIA: **si no te gusta la pareja de edxwin no lo leas si no quieres un ataque cardiaco esta bajo tu propio riesgo leer este fic! xD

---------------------------

**Capitulo 1: **Sueños

_-Estaba corriendo ya casi no podía respirar llevaba horas escapando de que? No lo sabia pero de algo le decía que lo hiciera, en un pequeño descuido callo al suelo y cuando volteo pudo ver una silueta en la oscuridad con largos cabellos dorados y de su rosto solo se podían distinguir un par de ojos azules estaba apunto de ser asesinado-_

Ed: NO! –un poco exaltado y sudando frió- fue….un sueño…si solo eso –se decía mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama-

Al: nii-san! daijobu ka?(1) que paso! porque gritabas1? –entra un asustado Al en la habitación-

Ed: tsk…..solo fue una pesadilla ahora vuelve a dormir –bosteza- aun es muy temprano

Al:-.-Uu pero si ya son las 11:40 de la mañana levántate flojo(Winry (io jeje) que casualidad io también me levanto a esas horas o mas tarde xDjaja)

Ed: no importa además hoy es mi día libre –se acuesta y se tapa por completo con una sabana-

Al: ah- p-por cierto nii-san hablo el coronel hace 2 horas –empieza a sudar-

Ed: grr que quería ese fuhrer (Win: así es mis queridos amigos aunque ustedes no lo crean a mustang por fin lo ascendieron a fuhrer como se escriba y eso da la consecuencia de que ahora todo el personal femenino usa mini-falda xD) chispita ahora? –con voz adormilada-

Al: p-pues dijo que ….que fueras a su oficina y… que era probable que no te presentaras porque…ah…p-pues –tartamudeando un poco-

Ed: porque que? ¬¬

Al: porque si no llegabas a la hora exacta…eh….

Ed: dilo de una vez Al!

Al: este…ah…si –sudando al imaginar la reacción de su hermano mayor se pone tras la puerta-

Ed: AL!¬¬

Al: significaría que …..fuera posible que te hubiesen aplastado en el camino –dice al fin-

Ed: a quien le llamo mas pequeño que la hormiga atómica! –salta de la cama furioso- y tu porque no me despertaste! ¬¬ mal hermano! traidor! irresponsable! –se acerca a Al furioso-

Al:-nervioso y muy asustado- l-lo hice pero di-dijiste que te dejara dormir o no llegaría a cumplir mis 16 T.T

Ed: o.o eh…si como sea mejor me visto antes de que llegue tarde y el estupido fuhrer comente eso por todo el cuartel -con el puño cerrado imaginando los sarcasmos de mustang riéndose cínicamente de el – grr ¬w¬ "_ah…y hoy era mi día libre T.T te odio mustang ¬w¬!" (pensando)_

Al: ah por cierto nii-san iya esta el desayuno -sale-

-Ed se cambia rápidamente de ropa y baja-

Ed: no tardo! –le grito a Al antes de salir corriendo-

Al: NII-SAN TU DESAYUNO! –grita lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ed lo escuche pero ed solo se despide con una mano sin voltear-ah! Siempre seguirá siendo un perezoso -.-U

-Iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina cuando choca con alguien que llevaba una gran pila de papeles haciendo que ambos cayeran (Win: pobres io se que se siente caer así y duele mucho! T.T)al suelo-

Ed: auch! . -se soba la cabeza y empieza a recoger los papeles que ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo-

¿: oye! Fíjate por donde caminas!-grita un poco enojada y empieza a recoger los papeles-

Ed: ¬¬ pero si tu tuviste la culpa por-.. –no termino de decir pues al darle los papeles vio sus ojos y sintió un escalofrió y una sensación de haber visto esos ojos antes-

¿: como sea ya me tengo que ir –toma los papeles y se da la vuelta-

Ed: espera!

¿: y ahora que quieres? ¬¬

Ed: ah_…"creo que la eh visto antes…tsk! Tonterías ceo que este retraso me esta volviendo paranoico_.."cierto! llegare tarde!...que ..que horas son? –grita exaltado-

_¿: _-ve el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda- son las..11:58

Ed: kso! llegare tarde! –grita a todo pulmón mientras corría haciendo que le gente lo mirara raro y comentara cosas como " de que manicomnio se escapo?" o "esta loco!" y también "ese tipo es muy guapo lastima que sea raro"-

-Cuando pudo observar el cuartel corrió mas rápido y entro a la oficina de Roy mas rápido que speedy gonzales xD-

Roy ah? Pero quien abrió la puerta? O.o –viendo a todos lados-

Ed: FUI YO Y MAS TE VALE TENER UNA BUENA EXCUSA POR HACERME VENIR EN MI DIA LIBRE!-grita enojado-

Roy: ah! Eres tu hagane no..perdón pero no te vi. –sonríe sarcásticamente-

Ed: A QUIEN LE DICES MAS PEQUEÑO QUE PULGARCITO! –se para encima del escritorio apuntando a Roy-

Roy: oh! Pero si eso es fácil claro que eres el único enano aquí así que eres tu –ríe-

Ed: GRRR! AHORA SI TE MATO MALDITO FUHRER DE PACOTILLA! –a punto de golpear a Roy pero alguien toca la puerta-

Roy: pase -ed se baja del escritorio murmurando cosas como "tienes suerte pero no te durara" y "la próxima vez te mato" y dirigía miradas asesinas a mustang – hagane no te presento a la señorita Winry Rockbell ella será tu mecánica y secretaria personal –dice mientras ve entrar a Winry-

Ed: -señala a winry- TU?

Winry: TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? –dice winry sorprendida al igual que ed-

Roy: O.O creo que ya se conocen verdad? entonces supongo que se llevaran bien como…..compañeros –dice en tono sospechoso- ¬u¬ -sonríe maliciosamente-

Ed: QUE? COMPAÑERO DE ESTA VEIJA AMARGADA? además yo conozco a mejores mecánicos que ella ¬.¬

Winry: ESCUCHAME ENANO SOY MUY BUENA MECANICA LA MEJOR A PESAR DE SER MUJER –saca una llave inglesa y lo golpea en la cabeza-

Ed: ocuh! . -se soba- A QUIEN LE DICES BACTERIA ENCOGIDA? -se soba la cabeza de nuevo- además de amargada sádica ¬.¬ me niego a trabajar con ella además yo no necesito de ninguna secretaria!

Roy: será útil, por su expediente se que es muy buena luchando además muy buena mecánica

Winry: -sonríe y le saca la lengua-

Ed: hn! es peligroso que me acompañe ¬.¬ no No NO! y NOO! –molesto voltea a ver a la ventana-

Roy: que tierno hagane no se preocupa por su linda novia –dice en un tono meloso-

Ed y Winry: COMO? –un poco sonrojados-

Winry: ha! ya quisiera a mi no me gustan los enanos

Ed: NO SOY ENANO y a mi tampoco me gustan las chicas amargadas y enojonas y encima sádicas! –dice recordando el golpe con la llave-

Roy: ah! –suspira- los jóvenes de ahora son tan complicados-

Ed: eso dice además el aun no le dice a la teniente hawkeye lo que siente por miedo a que no le corresponda que es lo mas probable –le susurra a winry lo suficientemente alto como para que mustang escuchara-

Roy: grr escuche eso ¬w¬

Ed: ah? Disculpe que fue lo que dijo "gran fuhrer"? –sarcásticamente-

Roy: ya! Esta decidido la srta. Rockbell será tu nueva mecánica y secretaria personal ¬w¬

Ed: es peligroso que una chica me acompañe además no quiero ser responsable si se rompe una uña! ¬¬

Winry: no me subestimes yo también se pelear no porque sea mujer significa que soy débil! ¬¬

Ed: no dije eso…..es…solo que nosotros somos mas fuertes –con voz orgullosa-

Winry: A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO ENANO!

Ed: A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DICES ENANO MICROSCOPICO DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA PULGA RECIEN NACIDA! ¬w¬ GRR

Winry: mmm…. buen idea!...a ti!

Ed: grr WERA DESABRIDA!

Winry: ENANO AMEBA!...no eso no porque sería un gran…eh..digo PEQUEÑO insulto compararte con una

Roy: ya dejen de pelear tortolitos ¬u¬ -sonrisa maliciosa-

Winry y Ed: CALLATE NO TE METAS! –ambos lo miran con cara furiosa xD-

Roy: -traga saliva- de…acuerdo .-.U

-Después de 3 largas horas de gritos e insultos por fin ed se rindió cuando winry lo golpeo con su llave 5 veces seguidas antes de dejarlo inconciente y se fue a casa-

Ed: rayos me gano! ¬w¬ pero la próxima vez yo saldré victorioso ME ESCUCHAS GRINGA DECEREBRADA?(Win: así me dice un amigo cuando lo molesto xD)-grita a todo pulmón haciendo que la gente se alejara de el y lo mirara con miedo- (win: que manera de llamar la atención xD)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-En otro lugar xD o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿?1: bien ahora que te has infiltrado en los militares necesito que te des hagas de hagane no y treme los papeles de la milicia

¿?2: si mañana los traeré sin falta

¿?1: asegúrate de no dejar pistas ni huellas digitales….jeje nuestra venganza será pronto

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Continuara-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas de autora:**

Winry: espero que les haya gustado - si es así déjenme reviews por favor! apiádense de mi que es mi primer fic! –con voz dramática y ojitos tiernos- xD

**Avances:**

**-_Alguien robo los documentos acerca de la transmutación humana y la piedra filosofal.._**

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**_

_**-bien hecho ahora a destruir a los militares**_

_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**-de nuevo el mismo sueño….masaka! ahora lo recuerdo….tal vez esa persona …es…**_

_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Win(autora): robaron los documentos quien fue? O.oU

les diría pero se me olvido xD es que tengo memoria de teflón xD jajaja

¿Quién quiere destruir a los militares? O.O

¿Con quien habrá soñado ed? O.O

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de ….¡Hagane no Kokoro! (voz de comercial barato) xD jaja

_1-Daijobu ka: estas bien?_


	2. Robo

"**Hagane no Kokoro"**

Konnichiwa minna-san! aki toy io de nuevo con el segundo capitulo jejeje

**Aclaraciones:** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de la serie…………¡¡¡¡pero ed si porque lo rapte de su creadora! bwajajajaja (risa malévola) -…..observen a mi rehén y novio xD jajaja

Ed: -atado a una silla con una soga- ayuda! Es una psicópata!TOT buaaaaaa esta peor que envy!

Win: o.o tanto así? …..weno no importa porque ahora e es mió bwajajajaja!O

Ed: -.-U y dice que no es friki

Win: bwajajaja .cof…cof…ja…cof…-ahogándose- dijiste algo ed? ¬¬

Ed: ah…..eh…esto…no..nada je…jejejejejeje ñ.ñU

Win: ahh que lindo eres cuando mientes! ¬ -baba- ¬¬ en fin será mejor que continuemos con el fic

Ed: - el señor nos ah iluminado! (o.o ed diciendo eso?...que raro) esta loca al fin me dejara en paz

Win: escuche eso ¬¬U…… espero que les guste mi fic! Dejen reviews apiádense de mi que soy una principiante escribiendo fics –voz dramática-

Ed: cállate de una vez ¬o¬ y vamos a fic

Win: esta bien esta bien……enano amargado –o-

**ADVERTENCIA: **si no te gusta la pareja de edxwin no lo leas si no quieres un ataque cardiaco esta bajo tu propio riesgo leer este fic! xD

---------------------------

**Capitulo 2:** Robo

Ed:-despierta muy nervioso y exaltado- de nuevo el mismo sueño….masaka! ahora lo recuerdo….tal vez esa persona…es…

Al: -entra a la habitación- nii-san que bueno que ya despertaste esta vez no te escaparas del desayuno eh? ¬¬ así que baja pronto –sale-

Ed: -bosteza- será mejor que baje –se cambia de ropa y al bajar por las escaleras huele la comida hecha por Al- o.o……º¬º..-babeando corre hasta le mesa y empieza a comer como si nunca en su vida hubiese comido xD-

Al: nii-san bebe tu leche, esta vez no me engañaras ni aras que yo la tome como la ultima vez! ¬.¬

Ed: CLARO QUE NO ESA COSA SABE PEOR QUE EL VOMITO! –mira con asco y odio al "sr." Vaso de leche- (win: jajaja "Sr." xD) "_-Ed descuartiza sin piedad lentamente al pobre sr. Vaso de leche- ed: bwajajaja" –piensa mientras ríe de manera estupida y psicópata – _

Al: o.o te pasa algo nii-san?

Ed: je….no nada Al –sigue mirando al sr. Vaso de leche sonriendo, después transmuta su automail en una espada y corta al sr. vaso de leche riendo de manera desquiciada-

Al: nii-san! que hiciste! –grita enojado-

Ed: bwajajajaja –aun riendo cuando se da cuenta de que su espada corto solo la mesa y el sr. vaso de leche quedo intacto- pero que- ¬w¬ grr

Al: nii-san mira lo que hiciste….ahora por eso te tomaras 2 vasos llenos de leche ¬.¬

Ed: NI EN SUEÑOS! –lanza el vaso hacia el techo logrando que el vaso se rompa y le caiga toda la leche encima de ed- -.-…..--…..o.o….AH! LECHE! ME QUEMO! –corre de un lado a otro bañado en leche- QUEMA! QUEMA! AYUDA! –sale corriendo de la casa y se lanza a una pequeña fuente que había fuera de esta- ahhh….mejor n.n –suspira aliviado-

Al: -mira al vaso ya sin leche y totalmente roto- TOT OH NO!...ah muerto el señor vaso de leche! PORQUE! PORQUE MUNDO CRUEL! NO NO! –llora mientras agarra con las manos los restos del vaso- (Ed: o.o díganme que ese no es mi hermano)

Ed: o.o Al da-daijobu ka? O.OU –lo mira-

Al: NII-SAN! o.o….eh…esto….si..je..jejejejeje! -tira los restos que tenia en las manos por la ventana- (Win: buaa pobre sr. vaso de leche!...xP se lo merecía por saber horrible! ¬o¬)

Ed o.o….bu-bueno si tu lo dices _"al menos no bebí esa cosa jeje" –_piensa felizmente-

Al: "_T.T nii-san eres un asesino! T-T pobre sr. vaso de leche TOT BUAAA" _

**Riiiiing riiiing **(suena el teléfono xD)

Ed:-contesta- moshi moshi?(2)

Roy: hagane no ohayou!

Ed: ¬o¬ que tienen de buenos?

Roy: jejeje no te enfades solo te hablo para que vengas al cuartel inmediatamente

Ed: NO IRE! ¬¬ ayer me quitaste mi día libre así que merezco otro! –cuelga-

**Riiiiiing riiiiiing **(suena de nuevo…..algo así jejeje ñ.ñU)

Roy: hagane no esto es serio –dice en un tono preocupante-

Ed: tsk….de acuerdo! –cuelga-….grr maldito fuhrer fosforito ¬¬

Al: -recogiendo el desastre que hizo su hermano mayor hace unos momentos- quien era nii-san?

Ed: el fuhrer sin cerebro grr ¬w¬

Al: uh? Iras al cuartel cierto?

Ed: si –murmurando insultos en voz baja hacia roy-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-En otro lugar muy muy lejano xD-o-o-o-o-o-

¿: y bien? Tienes los papeles?

¿?2: no…alguien mas los tomo antes que yo

¿: hn! debí imaginarlo seguro y "el" los tomo

¿?2: que aremos ahora?

¿: tu encárgate de eliminar a hagane no yo me encargo de lo demás

¿?2: cuanto tiempo tengo?

¿: 6 meses para entonces recuperare lo que es mió

¿?2: -sonríe- touka koukan

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/En el cuartel de central-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ed entra a la oficina de roy diciendo insultos por lo bajo-

Roy: hasta que llegas hagane….eh…hagane….donde estas? –mira el piso por todos lados-

Ed: grr aquí estoy ¬w¬

Roy: ah! gomen es que con tantos papeles no te.. –no pudo terminar porque Riza lo interrumpió-

Riza: fuhrer no iba a informarle a Edward-kun sobre los papeles? –dice tranquilamente-

Roy: ah… claro claro –voz mas calmada-

Ed: o.oU _"para que mustang se haya tragado su orgullo debió ser algo malo esto es muuuy serio xD"_

Roy: anoche robaron papeles importantes de la milicia –mira la ventana percatándose de la mirada de Riza-

Ed: hn! eso no es trabajo para la policía? –dice irónicamente-

Roy: no eran simples documentos……alguien robo los documentos acerca de la piedra filosofal y la transmutación humana –cierra los ojos-

Ed: que! –toma el cuello de la camisa de mustang- como es que!...

Roy: la zona estaba muy bien vigilada, no dejaron ninguna evidencia ni huellas digitales excepto esto –le muestra una pequeña bolsa que contenía un cabello de color negro oscuro- al parecer entro y salio por una ventana

Ed: sabes que pasaría si!...

Roy: Hagane! cálmate

Ed: como quieres que me calme!

Riza: Edward-kun! estamos trabajando en eso por ahora tienes una mision –mira de reojo a mustang-

Roy: iras a Rush Valley varias personas han desaparecido al….según los testigos ver una luz brillante

Ed: como quieras –se dirige a la puerta-

Roy: ah! por cierto la srta. Rockbell aun no esta enterada deberás avisarle, te acompañara y mas vale que se encarguen de la mision y…no de otras…cosas jejeje –mira a ed con una sonrisa picarona-

Ed: -con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- no me molestes carro –sale-

Roy: -mirando el reloj de pared- cuanto crees que tarde?

Riza: no lo se pero supongo que no mucho

Roy: -tarareando- esperemos

-después de 5 a 10 minutos Ed entra en la oficina algo apenado-

Ed: eh…ehm….donde vive winry?--U

Roy: -empieza a reírse- jajajajajaja creo que tardarías pero no sabia que tardarías tanto jajajaja

Ed: cállate y dame la dirección ¬.¬

Roy: -le entrega un pequeño papel- aquí tienes jajajaja –aun riendo-

Ed :¬¬ seh…..me voy

------------Con Al------------

Al: -ve un gatito- ah! un neko kawai!(3) - -recoge al gatito- jeje espero que nii-san me deje conservarlo

Gatito: mew mew (win: xDjaja)

Al: creo que vi un lindo gatito o -el gatito brinca de los brazos de Al- o.o espera gatito! –ve como el gatito se ve y lo sigue-

Gatito: mew mew mew –se detiene en un callejón oscuro-

Al: -cuando intenta atrapar al gato este resplandece y se convierte en envy- pero que…

Envy (o palmera-chan xD) :buenas noches Alphonse Elric –le da un golpe en la cara haciendo que Al caiga inconciente-

----------- Con Ed-------------

Ed: -viendo a todos lados eh….debe vivir cera de aquí….eh…hay no me volví a perder "-.-

-----------------------Media hora después---------------------

Ed: si tiene que se ahí! 0w0 –desesperado toca el timbre de la casa-

Winry: un momento! –abre la puerta- o.oU Ed? Que haces aquí?

Ed:"-.- que ingrata eres llevo horas buscando tu casa y así me lo agradeces? –con voz dramática y tristeza fingida-

Winry: n.ñU eh…si…bueno…pasa –abre totalmente la puerta-

Ed: gracias -.-

Winry: -se va a la cocina y regresa con leche (Ed: NOOO BUAA TOT) y galletas (Win: como mi abuelita xD) –le da un vaso de leche a Ed- (Win: T-T sr. vaso de leche descanse en paz xD) toma

Ed: -mira con desprecio y repugnancia al vaso de leche júnior (win: perdón pero me traume con el "sr. vaso de leche" xD)- no quiero gracias -.-

Win: ¬.¬ tienes que tomártela o no crecerás

Ed: -se pone de pie- A QUIEN LE DICES MICROSCOPIC..-no pudo terminar de hablar porque winry le puso la leche en la boca mientras gritaba- 0.0….

Win: tómatela ¬¬

Ed: -traga la leche- QUE ASCO AGUA AGUA ME QUEMO ME QUEMO! –corre de un lado a otro hasta que winry le avienta una cubeta con agua (incluida la cubeta xD) en la cabeza- x.x

Win: ups! O.oU olvide la cubeta –ve a un Ed tirado en el piso mientras de la boca salía un liquido blanco- o-oU tendrá rabia?

Ed: x.x alguien…..anoto la matricula del meteorito que me arroyo? .

Win: estas bien?...g-gomenasai ….eh…esto no fue apropósito n-ñUu

Ed: -mojado- estoy bien ..creo…es normal ver muchos unicornios y estrellitas?. -se para-

Win: eh… no o.oU

Ed: mm….entonces no lo estoy .

Win: eh…enseguida vuelvo voy por una toalla –sube por las escaleras-

Ed: -mira al vaso de leche júnior-¬.¬ todo esto es tu culpa! Ja..ja..jajajajajaja owo –risa psicopata-(Como la de envy xD)

----------Continuara------------

Notas de Autora:

¿Vivira el vaso de leche junior? Ò.óU

¿Ed se volvera mas….eh….digo…menos alto por el golpe? ñ.ñUu jeje

Ed: -amarrado a una silla con cadenas- A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO?

Win: a ti ¬…-baba-…ehm…digo..eh..a ti no jejeje n-ñU

Ed: T-T me das miedo eres una fangirl loca! sálvenme!

Win: -lo abrazo- te habia dicho que eres muy lindo? ¬

Ed: ME ACOSAN NOOOO!TOT……si ya me lo dijiste hace 3 minutos ¬.¬Uu

Win: nunca te soltare bwajajaja o

Ed:…quiero ir al baño me sueltas?

Win: claro! -le quita las cadenas-

Ed: bwajaja al fin libre siii! –se va corriendo-

Win:Ed no me dejes!T.T –corro tras Ed-

¿Podre alcanzar a ed? O.o

¿Después de 2 dias secuestrado ira al baño? O.o

Weno weno ia voy a los avances -.-U

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**-….te gusta Winry?...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-….WINRY CUIDADO!...**

**-…..te matare no tendré piedad….**

**)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)**

Win: omuchas gracias a Wined y a Nekito-chan por sus reviews !-

**Matta ne! **

**Alchemist Winry Rockbell**


End file.
